


Work Skin Example Assistance (by a User)

by TheCyberdelicEmberLily (UltimateGamer101)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Format Example For Various Colors + Fonts on Ao3, Informational, Placing This Here For Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/TheCyberdelicEmberLily
Summary: Created a work skin and wanted to have a visual display of the various colors and fonts for convenience sake.





	Work Skin Example Assistance (by a User)

* * *

**These are the various fonts available in the work skin.**

* * *

Arista font-family: 'ge arista', serif;

Aster font-family: 'new aster lt', 'new aster', 'aster', serif;

Cambria font-family: 'cambria', 'georgia', serif;

Coda font-family: 'coda';

ComicSans font-family: 'comic sans ms', 'comic sans', 'chalkboard se', 'chalkboard', cursive;

Determination font-family: 'determination mono', 'determination sans', '8bitoperator', 'Press Start 2P', monospace;

Wingdings font-family: 'wingdings';  
text-transform: uppercase;

Kaiti font-family: 'kaiti', sans-serif;

Optima font-family: 'optima', 'segoe', 'segoe ui', 'candara', 'calibri', 'arial', sans-serif;

Papyrus font-family: 'papyrus', fantasy;

Verdana font-family: 'verdana', 'geneva', sans-serif;

* * *

**These are the colors of the work skin that use their names.**

* * *

Red color: red;

Orange color: orange;

Yellow color: yellow;

Green color: green;

Blue color: blue;

Purple color: purple;

White color: white;

Black color: black;

Pink color: pink;

* * *

**These are the colors that use their hex codes.**

* * *

CherryRed color: #e00707;

Auburn color: #a52a2a;

BrickRed color: #a10000;

Maroon color: #800000;

FuzzyWuzzy color: #cc6666;

Bittersweet color: #fe6f5e;

SafetyOrange color: #ff6700;

Tangerine color: #f94d00;

Rust color: #b7410e;

RedBrown color: #a15000;

Ginger color: #b06500;

Bronze color: #cd7f32;

DimOrange color: #f2a400;

Goldenrod color: #ffc125;

Gold color: #ffd700;

BarBerry color: #ded717;

MurkyYellow color: #a1a100;

Jade color: #4ac925;

LeafGreen color: #1f9400;

DarkOlive color: #416600;

DimGreen color: #008141;

Teal color: #008282;

Cyan color: #00ffff;

BabyBlue color: #89cff0;

LightSkyBlue color: #87cefa;

MediumSkyBlue color: #00d5f2;

CornflowerBlue color: #6495ed;

DodgerBlue color: #1e90ff;

AzureRadiance color: #0285f7;

Sapphire color: #0f52ba;

DimBlue color: #005682;

PersianBlue color: #1c39bb;

MidBlue color: #0715cd;

PthaloBlue color: #000f89;

MidnightBlue color: #191970;

DarkNavy color: #000056;

Periwinkle color: #ccccff;

Lavender color: #f4bbff;

LightPurple color: #f141ef;

MidViolet color: #b536da;

Veronica color: #a020f0;

DarkMagenta color: #8b008b;

DarkPlum color: #6a006a;

PurpleHeart color: #69359c;

Indigo color: #4b0082;

BlueDiamond color: #380474;

VeryDarkPurple color: #2b0057;

Rose color: #ff55a3;

Raspberry color: #e30b5d;

Blush color: #de5d83;

JazzBerryJam color: #a50b5e;

DarkRaspberry color: #873657;

Boysenberry color: #873260;

BlackRose color: #67032d;

DarkMaroon color: #77003c;

Blackberry color: #ffd700;

Silver color: #c0c0c0;

ReallyDarkGray color: #626262;

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is intended to show fonts and colors that you can use on Ao3, as well as extras I added to a work skin of my own. This is not advertisement.


End file.
